Kanto Journey
by Bait Master
Summary: This is my first ever FanFic, but I think i will go well. It will be a bit lemony, but not constantly. Follow Clyfford and Seraphine's journey through Kanto, as they encounter villains, partners, and maybe even love. (Kinda corny but I'll have fun with it)
1. Chapter 1: All Grown Up

I woke up to a Pidgey pecking at my window. I looked over at the clock. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late!" I flew to the shower like a Lucario and rinsed in the gentle stream of water. I grabbed my black-rimmed, dorky looking glasses and then threw on my classic, everyday outfit; Khaki cargo shorts, a Turquoise t-shirt, plain ankle socks, and Hi-Tops designed to look like Ultra Balls. Finally, I rustled my short strawberry-blonde hair so that it wasn't too perfect, or too messy.

As I sped down the stairs, my mom gave me a supportive smile. "I won't be able to get you up all the time, Clyfford. My baby boy is all grown up," she whimpered.

"I'm eighteen now mom," I protested. "But if it makes you happy, I will always be your baby boy." Then I gave her a big hug.

"Go get 'em Clyff," she sighed as she watched her baby boy walk out the front door, on his way to become a man.

As I ran out the door, I saw my childhood friend, Seraphine. We grew up doing everything together. It wasn't until 4 years ago that I saw something more in her. The way she smiled at me, laughed at my jokes, and gave me big friendly hugs all made me crazy. Her long blonde hair smelled like a Roselia's Sweet Scent, her hands were as soft as a Skitty's fur, and her body, my Arceus her body, was like a cross between a Lopunny and a Gardevoir. I'd be lying if I said I never thought of her while masterbaiting. She was perfect. I fell for her. Hard. Too bad I was too scared to ever tell her my feelings. I looked down at her and she stood in a sassy pose, trying not to smile.

"Dude, hurry up!" Seraphine teased, breaking her poor poker face. "Do you want to get a Rattata?"

"Hey, my Rattata would still be in the top percentage of all Rattata," I retorted, smirking. Seraphine did her kawaii laugh. Damn I love that laugh. I would never have the balls to tell her that, though.

As we approached the lab, I looked around Pallet Town. It had grown quite a bit since Red became champ. Aspiring trainers came here in an attempt to start adventures, but many just settled down, growing the town to almost triple its original size. Sixteen years later, here we are. A lot has changed since Red's time. Not only was he beaten by some Ethan kid, but the rules for trainers have changed too. The age to become an official trainer is now eighteen, where it used to be ten. Even the Professor has changed. Remember hearing about that Blue kid? The one who was a total dick? After he was beaten by Red, he became rather humble and ended up going to Smogon University. He got his PhD and took over for his gramps, who now resides in the Sevii Islands.

Speak of the devil. We just arrived at Professor Blue's Lab. We walked in to see the twenty-six year old genius fiddling with some Pokedexes. He looked up and it took him a second to realize who we were.

"Oh, you're my new recruits, aren't you? I just finished updating these old Dexes. They have National Dex capabilities and some other nice features as well, like a camera and even a GBA emulator," He stated proudly. "Don't tell Officer Jenny about that last one though." He smiled slyly. "Are you ready to pick your partners?"

"Yes sir!" Sera and I chimed.

"Be my guests."

Sera and I both looked at each other. "Ladies first," I joked.

"How about we both chose at the same time," she said calmly. "That way we avoid someone picking the super effective type."

"Fair enough."

"On three. One, two… three!"

"Squirtle!" I yelled.

"Charmander!" Sera exclaimed.

"Sorry Sera," I said sheepishly.

"Its all good," she giggled, in her kawaii way.

We both grabbed our partners and let them out.

"Squir squir!" The little blue turtle cried.

"Char!" The lizard roared (I was a baby roar).

"Excellent choices," Blue remarked. "would you like to give them nicknames?"

I looked down at my little guy. He beamed up at me with pure admiration. It may have seemed rather soon to say, but we were gonna be buddies. "I'll call you Tank," I said. I could tell he liked the name. He pumped a fist in the air and acted like a pure badass. I like this turtle.

I saw Sera giggle a bit and then turn to her Charmander. "I'll call you Sunny," Sera shined. The Charmander jumped up and down a bit, waving around its tail. She seemed just as happy as Sera.

"Well that settles it then," Blue said. " Take these Pokedexes and travel the world! Have adventures! Catch new companions! Be the best you can be!" Blue declared. "I know that you can both do it."

"Thanks Professor," I replied.

"No thanks needed."

And with that, a whole new chapter of my life began to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2: A Blooming Flower

Sera and I walked out of the lab like hotshots. I high fived all the neighborhood kids, and Tank followed doing the same. The kids loved it.

Walking back home I told Sera I still needed to pack.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't even started either," she responded giggling.

"Alright. Meet at your place when we're done?" I asked.

"Sounds good."

I walked home with Sera. We split up on my street, and she waved goodbye for now. I entered my house and found my mom watching a really bad Spanish soap opera… At least the Ludicolo was good at comic relief.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked.

"You tell me," I said, revealing my little buddy.

"Squir!" Tank cried, as he ran up and hugged my mom's leg.

"He's adorable!" She cooed.

"I gotta go pack. Don't let him do anything stupid." I said.

"Trust me," she joked, "what he can do will be half as stupid as you did as a kid."

"Yeah, yeah," I couldn't help crack a smile at my mom's spot on roast.

I walked upstairs and began to pack everything into my dad's old military backpack. Being one of the few things he left behind when he died in the Pokemon War, I cherished it. I carefully placed some underwear, shirts, pants, shorts, and my favorite grey hoodie into the bag. I grabbed plenty of socks, too. Then I packed all my toiletries and boom. All done.

I galloped down the stairs with my bag.

"Mom, I'm ready to go." I said. "I have a feeling Sera will be a while though. I'll go say my goodbyes and come back for my stuff in a bit. Can you keep an eye on Tank?"

"Of course dear," She responded. "He loves my soaps by the way."

I looked at Tank and saw him drooling water at the sight of an attractive spanish trainer. I just shook my head and chuckled.

I left the house and made a beeline for the Oak's House. Inside I was greeted by Daisy. Her shoulder length blonde hair was very unfitting with her massive bust and great body. She smiled, stood up, and hugged me without a word. After a 10 second hug (plenty of time to feel her boobs against me and give me a bit of a boner) she backed away and finally spoke.

"I can't believe it," she sighed. "After years of me babysitting you, you are finally grown up and ready for the world."

I simply smiled. I couldn't do much else. I was hiding my boner and trying to act cool, while also pondering why such a perfect creature had still not found a steady boyfriend after 34 years. I mean come on! Who the hell wouldn't want her.

"You know," she whispered, looking down, "you're an adult now."

All i could think was, _Holy shit. No fucking way. Is she going where I hope she's going with this?_

"I have dated a few boys in my life, but I've never met the right one," she said, blushing a deep crimson. "Mostly because Gramps never liked any of them. He's gone now though. And I'm pretty sure I have figured out what type of boy he'd approve of." With that she looked me in the eyes and gently caressed my face with her cute hands. Then she leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed me. I wasn't like she wanted to make out; It was just a real, passionate, kiss. I felt my face ignite. I didn't know what to do… It was my first kiss. She finally pulled away from the kiss.

"I know that I'm older than you," she whimpered, "but I have to know. For some time now, I have felt like you are the one. I'm probably wrong, but I just want to give it a shot. If I feel like it isn't right, this never happened. Okay?"

All I could do was nod.

"Okay. Then follow me," Daisy said seductively.

She began to walk up the stairs. I followed like a dog. Once we reached her room, she closed the door and sat me down on the bed. She then began to strip.

Being the shy, good girl she was, she looked down as she did it, going slowly. Beneath her green sundress was pure white panties… They were soaked. She undid her hair and then her bra, allowing her perfect bust to be free. She walked towards me and leaned in.

"I've never done this before," she whispered with a shaky voice.

"Neither have I," I admitted.

To this she looked me in the eye with delight and said, "That's the first item on the list checked off." I really hoped I wasn't 'the one' because I had an aching feeling that she'd be clingy, but at the same time, I _really_ wanted to be 'the one.'

"I've kinda always fantasized about being taken by a gentle, but dominant man," she admitted.

"I can do that," I was almost drooling my words.

With that I grabbed her and put her on the bed. I slowly spread her legs and stared at the damp dam that was between me and manhood. I slid off her snow white panties and looked deep into her eyes. She seemed to be crying tears of joy. I crept closer to her blooming flower and began to smell its sweet nectar. My Arceus. I love this smell. I began to taste it. As soon as my tongue touched it, Daisy moaned loudly… And my boner began to almost tear trough my shorts. It tasted sweet. It was wonderful. I began to feast on her mound, like the Mightyena I was. She was overjoyed. She grasped my hair and arched her back. Then she hit climax.

"I looooove youuuu!" She screamed.

My shorts were rather wet now. While she recovered, I slipped off my clothes. Her half open eyes followed my member. For such a good girl, she was almost begging me to ravage her. I got back on the bed, this time on my knees.

"Can I put it in?" I asked, blushing at the weirdness of that question.

"Wait," she whimpered. She pushed me onto my back and got on her belly. "Let me prepare you first." She gently grasped my dick with both hands, treating it like an ancient artifact. She slowly lowered her warm mouth around my cock. Damn it felt good.

"Holy shit, Daisy!" I moaned.

I then heard her say, muffled by my member, "I'm not done yet."

Then she took all 7 inches of my cock into her throat. She didn't even gag. She just looked innocently up at me as I nearly screamed in pleasure. She continued to bob up and down on me staring into my eyes. As I looked back into her eyes, I felt my cock warm up.

"I'm gonna cum," I moaned. "Where do you want it?"

"In my mouth," she said, muffled.

The warmth of her mouth and my member became one. I grunted and released my seed into her throbbing throat. I heard her moan as she swallowed every drop.

She laid back, gasping for air. Her bust rose and fell, jiggling with every breath.

"You're wonderful," I gasped.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Give me all of your love."

Damn. She was really fucking hot.

I crawled up to her and caressed her curved hips. I looked at her lovingly and slowly approached her entrance.

"Fuck me," she begged. "PLEASE."

My Arceus she was making me harder. I mean seriously I was already at +6 and she managed to bring me up to +7 at least!

"Okay," I responded. I slowly entered her beautiful pussy. I felt some resistance. I looked up at Daisy's perfect face. She nodded. I pushed past her hymen. She squealed and clung to my body with all of her limbs. I began to thrust at a decent pace.

"Oh my! You're so big! Don't stop!" She screamed. I felt like a man. I was fucking a woman 16 years older than me, and giving her the time of her life.

"Faster! Faster! PLEASE." Daisy moaned. I picked up the pace, making loud clapping noises between my thighs and Daisy's flawless ass. I began to feel the warm sensation again.

"Daisy I'm gonna blow!" I yelled. "I'm pulling out!"

"No!" She moaned lustfully. "I'm on birth control… Give me all you have."

We both started moaning profusely. Daisy then screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Shortly after, I did the same. I felt my seed shoot deep into her flower. She simply moaned as her tight pussy contracted around me, sucking me dry.

After a moment, I pulled out and rolled over. "That was," I panted.

"Amazing?" She finished my sentence, looking deep into my eyes.

"So am I," I proded, "the one?"

"I'm not sure," she responded, still gasping for air. I looked down at her pussy and saw my cum and her blood slowly trickling out. "But one thing is for sure," she panted. "Who ever you do marry will be a lucky woman."

She cuddled my torso and kissed my cheek, her bust rubbing my right arm. "Next time you come to visit your mom," she sighed, "maybe you could come take me on a proper date. Assuming of course you are not dating Sera by then," she said slyly.

"I don't like Sera like that," I retorted, blushing deep red.

"Oh please," Daisy muttered. "The only reason I fucked you was to prepare you for her. Well, that and I've always found you cute. And that I was still a virgin. But whatever."

"So what was all that 'the one' crap then!" I said, slightly pissed.

"I can tell you're upset," Daisy cooed. "I'm sorry. Honest. I just needed to make sure you were a man before you left on your journey. Besides, I wasn't joking about the date thing, even if you are dating Sera." She winked at me and kissed my shoulder.

"I honestly can't stay mad at you," I replied.

"You should go now," she sighed. "Adventure and Sera's pussy await." She smirked a bit and got up. As she walked over to the bathroom to clean up, I watched her cute ass jiggle.

_She must hide all that sass and pure evil in the form of her tits and butt_, I thought, laughing to myself. _At least I'll have a fuck buddy if things go poorly with Sera. Hell, even if they went well._ But I knew I couldn't do that to Sera. I she accepted me, I'd never even consider it. Well… Maybe with Daisy I would.


End file.
